Arya always win (or not)
by KaoryM
Summary: What start as Arya trying to teach Gendry how to use a sword , end in a competition that neither of them want to lose.
1. Chapter 1

Once again i couldn´t do it without Amy (aryawaterrs) :)

* * *

"Can you remind me again, why I'm doing this?" Gendry kept looking at his sword, turning and brandishing it in the air.

"To learn how to use a sword," Arya seemed so natural with a sword in her hands and yet Gendry was uncomfortable using it.

"Why a sword? Why not a hammer? You know, a Warhammer,"

Arya began to get bothered, "You know how to use a hammer, and it's no mystery to you. A sword is different,"

Gendry stopped paying attention to the sword to look at Arya, "And you're going to teach me?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Arya approached and put the tip of the sword to his chest, "Yes, why? Do you think I cannot?" Arya arched an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her.

"No, what I think is that it will not serve as anything," Gendry said with a smile.

"You'll never know until you try," Arya lowered the sword and stepped away from him. "Shall we start?" She said with a smile of self-sufficiency and Gendry knew what was coming. A battle, not with swords but between them to prove who was right. And Gendry was not willing to lose.

"Ahead," Gendry could not stop smiling, thinking about how angry she would be when he beat her - for some strange reason he loved to make her angry.

Arya got in to water dance stance, "First, position,"

Gendry imitated her, "Like this?" The smile never left his face. Arya thought he was not taking her seriously and that made her even more furious.

"Exactly! Try and attack me now," She said and Gendry advanced towards Arya using his sword like a warhammer. For Arya, it was easy to dodge him, fast scrolling left, Gendry was strong and big but that made him slow.

"Wrong," Gendry turned to see her, still with that smirk on his face "You used the sword like a warhammer and you lost the pose,"

"I think I'm made to use a hammer, not a sword,"

Why was he still wearing that smirk? Did he think he could win in a fight? He did not even know how to use a sword, thought Arya.

"Again," Arya moved into position and hoped he would do the same, which he did, "Go on, when you´re ready,"

Gendry attacked quickly, and Arya smirked, does he think to catch me off guard? As before, he lost his position and returned to use the sword as a hammer. Arya turned to dodge, this time to the right.

"You'll have to work hard if you want to catch me, you don't know how to use a sword and I'm faster than you,"

Gendry burst into laughter as he turned to her, "Do you think I won't be able to catch you?"

"No, you're too slow"

"And if I can catch you?" Gendry arched an eyebrow, with that stupid smile, having fun at her expense.

"You won't,"

"But, if I do, if I can catch you, what will happen?" Said Gendry.

Arya bit her lip, "You win,"

Gendry's smile widened, "And what would I win?"

"What you would win?" Arya was getting nervous, what was Gendry thinking?

"You'll have to do what I ask for a day,"

"And if I win?"

"If you win it would be the same, I obey you, all day," The idea was too tempting to reject. Besides, there was no way Gendry would have a chance against her.

"Okay, start again and whoever loses will have to obey the other for a day," Arya was completely sure she would win, but then why did Gendry had that attitude of knowing he would win? That puzzled her and made her hesitate.

Arya positioned herself and hoped that he would mimic her, but he didn't.

"What are you waiting for? Go on," Gendry came forward, and Arya was prepared to dodge the attack. But instead of attacking, Gendry dropped the sword and lunged at Arya, pinning the two to the ground.

"SEVEN HELLS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Arya was furious, thrashing trying to get loose, but it was impossible.

Gendry laughed out loud and said simply, "Winning,"  
Arya tried to kick him, but he was over her, pinning her firmly to the floor. Finally, she gave up.

"It's not fair, it was supposed to be a sword fight," She wanted to make that smile go away by punches but she couldn´t, so that make her even more angry.

"Oh yeah? All I remember is that what we had to do was catch the other, we didn't talk about swords,"

Arya opened her mouth to protest but ended up not saying anything, he was right, the deal was to catch the other. They hadn't mentioned anything about swords.

"Then I won, right?" Said Gendry, with a smile.

"Yes," Arya said reluctantly.

Gendry released her as she stood, completely freeing her, "Then tomorrow you'll do everything I say,"

Arya wanted to hit him, as he said, "I think I'm going to have so much fun,"

And with that smug smile, he picked up his sword and left.

"Stupid! This is not over!" No, no way, she wasn't going to lose against him. But, how could she possibly beat him?


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn when Arya arrived at the forge. She knew Gendry was already there, not only for the clatter of the hammer against metal, but because the forge was where he spent most of the day.

She began to pace, nervously, unfinished deciding whether to enter.

_Arya Stark, You are a wolf, you should not be scared of a stupid Bull, _she told herself.

With determination, Arya entered the forge. It was not the first time she had entered, in fact, on more than one occasion she had spent all day there whilst she watched Gendry work.

"What are you doing here Arya?" Said Gendry without looking up from the sword that was repairing.

Arya approached him slowly, "Do you not remember?" She said, frowning, "And how did you know it was me? I was silent!"

Gendry stopped hammering for a moment to look into her eyes, "By your scent,"

"My scent?" Gendry smiled at the look of surprise on Arya's face.

"Yeah, your scent," He waited for a reaction from Arya, but she continued to remain silent, "When we spent months out there looking for your sister, you smelled like everyone else - blood, sweat and dirt. But when we came here, your scent changed," Gendry concentrated again at work, hammering and said almost in a whisper, "You smell good, like flowers,"

Arya blushed involuntarily and was angry with herself for doing so. She was not like those silly girls. She was not like Sansa and her friends.

"You came for the bet?" Arya was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not realize that Gendry had spoken to her.

"What?" She asked him, but Gendry was still staring at his work.

_At least he has not seen me blush, _she thanked the Gods.

"Yesterday's bet, that's why you're here, right?" Arya froze.

"Yes," She replied trying to appear indifferent. She turned and pretended to pay attention to one of the swords that Gendry had repaired, "What do you want me to do?

Arya waited what seemed an eternity for the reply, her heart pounding, while a thousand possible answers that Gendry might give passing through her head. And she would be lying if she said she had not thought about the possibility of Gendry asking something inappropriate or even dishonest. But as soon as it crossed her mind she had discarded it. It was impossible. Gendry was one of the few people she trusted completely.

And then there's the fact that he's never going to see me that way.

Arya jumped when Gendry suddenly dropped the hammer, taking her out from her own thoughts.

"The truth is that I just remembered the bet when you mentioned it."

Arya bit her lip to hide her astonishment and anger with herself.

"What if you help me?" Gendry said with a hint of a smile on his face. Arya knew him well enough to know that he was planning something. Just as he knew when she was. Sometimes it was frustrating that he knew what she was thinking, as if he were in her head.

Arya approached Gendry, slowly, as if she was treading on dangerous ground, "Help you with what?"

What once was a hint of a smile turned into a grin, "Help me with this," He said, raising the sword that he had been hammering, "Will you?"

He was definitely up to something. Arya had tried unsuccessfully to convince Gendry to let her help him in the forge. She had even begged, beaten and blackmailed him. All in vain. And now he was offering it, with that smile on his face that Arya wanted to wipe away with a slap.

"You know very well that I can," She said as Gendry took the hammer and held it while he stepped aside to let her see.

Arya tried to hold the hammer with her left hand but the moment that Gendry withdrew his own, she felt the real weight of the hammer. She had to take it with both hands just to hold it. And yet the hammer was too heavy, that she couldn't sustain it for long enough and certainly she could not lift it to use it.

"Go ahead, it's all yours," Gendry said pointing the anvil with that stupid smirk. And then, Arya realized that he counted on that she could not do it.

He just wants to make fun of me.

There was the cost of losing the bet.

When she did not start, Gendry approached and feinted to catch the hammer, "Need help?"

The smirk of Gendry and Arya's stubbornness - mixed with the anger that she felt at the time – made her remove the hammer out of Gendry's reach before he took it away.

"I don't need help, I can do it myself," She said, and Gendry shrugged his shoulders and retired aside.

"Forward," Said Gendry.

Arya managed to lift the hammer a foot on the sword, but she was unable to lift it more. Her arms were burning from the effort, the hammer in his hands trembled and she could feel Gendry, beside her, trying keep from laughing. And suddenly her arms could hold no more and the hammer fell on the sword, in the most pathetic way. Gendry could not contain himself and started laughing out loud. Arya wanted to lift the hammer and hit his head.

"Are you happy now? That was what you wanted?" Arya was angry and to see him laughing at her - she felt like killing him right there.

Gendry tried to calm himself when seeing Arya's face. The image of Arya should have made him stop laughing - it seemed that at any moment she was going to kill him in the most miserable way as possible - but for some reason he couldn't understand, he could not stop.

"You're stupid!" Arya kicked him in the shin, making him lose stability and fall on his knees. Gendry even so did not stop laughing and Arya left the forge in her fury, shouting insults, while Gendry tried to calm down and stop laughing - without much success.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya did not return to the inn until it was almost dark. Even then, it was just because she had not eaten all day and was hungry. She had spent all day hitting a tree with one stick after another until she had fallen exhausted onto the snow.

_Stupid Bull_, Arya thought she walked into the inn,_ I'll beat you and then you will have to do everything I say._

Arya sat in her usual place with a smile on her face. Everyone was having fun, like every night. Arya was certain that men were very simple._ Give them wine, food and women and they will be the happy. _

When she first arrived, being in a brothel that was also a inn was fascinating. Now she was used to it and found it very ordinary.

Tansy appeared with some food, "Arya, where have you been all day?" Arya did not know what to answer to not worry her, Tansy had behaved so well with her, "Do not tell me that you went out of town alone."

"You could have been assaulted and raped!" said Greenbeard as he gave his drink from his cup to one of the girls.

"Or you could have been devoured by wolves. There are wolves out there," added Tom Sevenstrings sitting with several women around, ready to start another song.

Arya could sense the tone of mockery from them. They all knew very well that she was not a stupid girl like the others. She knew how to take care of herself.

"Arya is not afraid of the wolves," Arya looked across the table, to see it was Gendry whom was now making fun of her, "Wolves are the ones who have to fear of her."

Everyone started to laugh and Arya clenched her teeth, trying to control her temper.

_I have to beat him somehow. And we'll see who will smile then._ Arya smirked at all possible punishments that she could infringe on Gendry when she wins.

_I must have a plan._ Anguy rose up from the table to disappear with the innkeeper. Arya took advantage of it and took his cup, filling it , immediately, of wine . She still did not like the taste and the smelled was no better, but she drank it to be like everyone else in the group.

_I can not beat him physically so I have to think of something else. _She continued eating and drinking deep in thought.

_I would have to catch him off guard, vulnerable. As a wolf stalking his prey. A wolf attack a defenseless animal: a breeding, old or injured animal._ That would be the easiest, but Gendry was none of that. She stared at Gendry. He was drinking from his cup. _Get him drunk?_ Arya instantly rejected the idea. Gendry was never drunk and she doubted she could get it. She was drinking from her cup when another thought crossed her mind. _And while having a bath? _The image of a naked Gendry appeared in her mind and without realizing she drained the cup in one gulp. A heat ran through her body and felt her cheeks burn. _It is for wine. Nothing more._ With the idea of the bath definitely discarded, she had little options.

While trying to think of a plan to beat Gendry, Bella appeared in the common room. For some reason Arya did not like Bella. She liked all the girls in the inn but could not stand Bella. She was very persistent. Every night was the same. Bella approaches Gendry, sits on his lap and tries to seduce him. Of course, Gendry takes little to refuse her and she even less in finding another. Arya shook her head, trying not to to think of them and returned to her food and her plan.

_Gendry can ring her bell, I do not care._ she said to herself, when an image of Gendry, naked in bed with Bella, showed up in her head. A chill ran down her spine, fill the cup and drained it, as if that would help erase the image of her head. She turned to see Gendry. Arya expected to find him alone, but it wasn't that way. Bella was still with him, on his lap, touching his hair while she whispered in his ear.

_Why he has not rejected her?_ Arya was confused.

And then, to make it worse, Tom Sevenstrings began singing:

My featherbed is deep and soft and there I'll lay you down,

I'll dress you all in yellow silk and on your head a crown.

For you shall be my lady love and I shall be your lord.

Gendry looked at Arya. She was looking at Tom. And Tom ... was looking at her?_ What seven hells was going on._

I'll always keep you warm and safe and guard you with my sword.

And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree.

She spun away and said to him, no featherbed for me.

Arya was getting nervous. She turned again to look at Gendry. Bella was still there and following her progress, was now stroking Gendry's arm. For a moment her gaze met Gendry's who had turned to stare at her. Arya looked away to return to watch Tom, who winked. What was happening? Arya was confused and upset. Suddenly she was not hungry anymore, she stood up from the table and walked out the door so fast she hit a man who was about to enter. Arya left the inn without apologizing to the man or looking back.

Arya was too far from the inn to be able to listen to Tom, but she remembered how the song continued.

I'll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass,

But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass.

Arya continued walking away from the inn with long strides and did not stop until she got to the fountain in the square. Images of Gendry with Bella still in her head. She began to pace back and forth trying to concentrate on thinking about something else.

_Gendry vulnerable, Gendry vulnerable, Gendry vulnerable_. Arya was repeating again and again, trying to attract the inspiration. Another image of Gendry appeared on her head, this time without Bella. It was only he. Asleep. Naked. Arya growled in frustration and kicked the ground. _It's unbearable! He's messing with me even in my head!_

And there, in that moment, in which Arya found the solution to her problem.

_While he sleeps!_ A wide smile appeared on her face. She wanted to scream of joy. Arya turned to walk in front of the fountain, excited about the idea. Everyone slept in a room, which they had used since the first time they came to the but herself. Because since she had started bleeding, Tansy had considered appropriate, that she has a room to herself. And Gendry used to sleep with the others, but for some time now, he slept in the forge.

_It's perfect._ Arya can sneak out of her room without being seen, going into the forge and getting close enough to surprise Gendry.

All excited, Arya decided to retire to rest a little in order to carry out her plan that night. The smile did not disappear from her face all the way to her room, not even the image of Gendry with Bella on his lap, could erase it.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya woke up, suddenly, in the middle of the night. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep after trying for hours. The occupants of the adjacent room had been quite noisy. But it was not only that, it was a brothel after all and Arya had been accustomed to hear all kinds of sounds of that kind. No, it was the continued thought that the girl was Bella and the companion was Gendry. That was what stopped her from sleeping.

_That stupid bull can do whatever he wants, why I have to care?_ She had said while wandering around the bed with the pillow over her ears. But she cared. It's felt as if he were betraying her, again.

She got out of bed, still sleepy and somewhat cold. A few years ago that winter had finally arrived and each time it was colder. But they still insisted that the winter will be long and it will get worse, if that's possible.

_I am a northerner, a Stark, the cold is not a problem for me_, she said mentally as she dressed.

She finished adjusting the belt and began to sheathe her dagger. She decided not to take any cloak or coat, so she would be free to move. The plan was simple, Arya would surprise Gendry while sleeping as she put a dagger on his neck. He could not do anything, just yield, she thought as she left the room with a full of confidence smile. She could not wait to collect her victory.

Everything was silent except the occasional snores of Lem. In those moments she thanked having a room to herself.

She descended the stairs carefully to avoid making the slightest noise. Something easy if it were not for the wooden planks that creaked every time she stepped on them. She glanced at the common room to make sure no one had stayed, It would not be the first time. Clear. Now I have to get to the forge as fast as possible.

The route was short and not so hard as she thought. At least it was not snowing nor it was too windy, she thought as she came into the forge. Arya found it warm, even though the fire had almost extinguished, barely illuminated by the moonlight and the only sound was the peaceful breathing of Gendry.

Arya moved in carefully, avoiding touching any of the tools and of course avoid make noise. Not making noise was the most important part. Gendry was a light sleeper and woke up at the slightest noise.

She managed to reach to the rough bed where Gendry slept . He was on his back with the arms above his head and uncovered. All the furs were scattered between the foot of the bed and the floor.

He seemed so relaxed. Arya thought, amazed at the sight before her.

She drew the dagger, took a deep breath and jumped over Gendry. He awoke with a start, to find Arya, straddling him, and with a dagger on his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked alarmed. Gendry seemed more surprised than angry.

"Winning," Arya said with a grin.

Gendry started laughing. "You find it funny?"

Arya was puzzled. "I won! Why are you laughing?"

"You think you've won?"

Arya opened her eyes wide "I just did! You have a dagger on your neck. You have no choice, except, yield," Arya tried to say in a firm voice but he was starting to make her doubt.

"I think you forgot something," Arya hesitated. Gendry was acting again in that 'way'. Full of confidence, like he knew something that she didn't. He enjoyed teasing her.

"What is ..." Arya could not finish the question, because, in a quick and smooth move, she went from being 'on' Gendry to be 'under' him.

Arya was astonished about how fast he can be and delicate at the same time. How could he do that? In a bed this small?

Before she could react, Gendry caught her by the wrists to the bed, holding them above her head. Arya lost her grip over the dagger that it fell to the ground. "Are you still thinking you won?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

Arya tried to free her arms, but it was impossible. How had it ended this way? She had tried to avoid a physical confrontation and she was in it anyway.

"Only if you admit that you have lost," Gendry said in a tone of false innocence.

Arya stopped moving "What?" She could not believe her ears.

"Admit that I won again and I will let you go."

"No," Arya said defiantly. She would not give up even if it had no chance against him. She squirmed trying to free her legs and hit him in the head. Gendry, sensing what she intended to do, grabbed her wrists with one hand and use his free hand to hold her hips against the bed. Now she was completely immobilized.

Now there is no other choice than yield. But Arya did not want to admit that Gendry had won her again. _No, sooner or later he will have to release me, no?_

Gendry bowed over her, his face too close to hers "No?" His voice teased.  
"So ..." He cocked his head to whisper in her ear, "... we'll stay like this all night?"

A shiver went to Arya. She was starting to panic, she had not expected this. Gendry was over her, too close, staring so deeply into her eyes. Arya froze in place, not knowing what to do or say.

Was it a jest? Arya wanted to run away. The whole plan had failed and she had no idea of how she ended in this situation.

Before she said anything, the hand that Gendry had on her hip slowly slithered over her thigh. Panic began to invade her. Arya gave a quick look and went back to look into his eyes. "Okay, you win, you win!" She was almost screaming.

Gendry looked at his hand and pulled her away immediately, as if he had not even realized that he had put her there. When he looked her, the smile was gone."Sorry," Said Gendry pulling away from its embrace and sitting up in bed. "I shouldn't have done that," Arya could not see his face, but by his tone she knew that he was embarrassed.

She took a moment to react and also incorporated in the bed. She was still confused. Gendry had never behaved like this. They had been so close countless times, had even slept together but the feeling was different. This time was different and Arya could not say when he had changed everything.

Gendry seemed dejected "You should go Arya. You should not have come, it is not ladylike."

The confusion became anger in seconds "I'm no lady and you know it,"

He still did not look at her and she could not hold her tongue, "Is because I'm not pretty as Bella?"

He reached out to touch her but she pulled away, "Arya, I do not ..." He could not finish his apologies because Arya punched him in his shoulder, not so hard how he knows she could.

"Stupid," Gendry chuckled and that was the last straw, she left as fast as she could ,before she punch him again.

She was crossing the door when Gendry spoke. She could sense him, trying to control his laugh.

"You still owe me and this time I will not forget it,"Without look back and fuelled by rage, she left the forge and ran to her room. She didn't care anymore that someone can see her.

Left alone in the room, Arya did not bother to undress. She took off her boots hurriedly, dropped the belt to the floor and entered her bed again.

She wanted to fall asleep and forget about everything that happened in the forge. Arya just wanted to erase it all.

_Why I had to say that? Seven the hells, what happened there?_ Arya rolled in the bed, her head a mess. Can't stop thinking in Gendry's hand on her thigh. So strong and warm. Arya rolled again to the other side. She would not sleep well that night.


End file.
